Mobile network operators have recently directed focus to Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technologies to offload data traffic from cellular data networks. Mobile network operators have targeted both operator-deployed WLAN Access Points (APs) in addition to private WLAN APs (e.g. WLAN APs at private residences or at other commercial entities) for WLAN offload, in which cellular data traffic may be transferred from cellular radio accesses to WLAN radio accesses. WLAN offload may thus allow mobile network operators to reduce both radio access and core network congestion.